


Fallin' for you

by theshrubbery



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Crying, Falling Down Stairs, Injury, Love Confessions, M/M, Oikawa Tooru's Knee Injury, Oikawa trying to joke when he's injured
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 23:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18108281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshrubbery/pseuds/theshrubbery
Summary: Iwaizumi's known how he's felt for a while now, but he couldn't say it. Couldn't ruin their friendship like that. But when Oikawa's bad knee plays up and he falls down a flight of stairs, it all comes out anyways.





	Fallin' for you

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to angst-ville, enjoy

Iwaizumi should have known. He felt like the biggest fucking idiot on the planet as he cradled Oikawa, pale and trembling, to his heaving chest.

“Tooru!” Iwaizumi had cried out, his hands stretching uselessly in front of him, far too slowly to catch Oikawa as he crumpled and flopped heavily down the metal-lipped concrete stairs leading out of the locker room. He seemed to fall forever, down, down, down, and Iwaizumi couldn’t breathe suddenly through the heavy fear in his chest. He’d stumbled down the stairs after Oikawa, almost falling himself, and had immediately dropped to his knees, unsure where to place his hands, unsure of what to do. Panic had wiped his mind clean.

“Tooru! Toor—what—are you okay—Tooru please,” Iwaizumi had stammered, his throat clenching tightly. Oikawa lay motionless, silent, his leg was bent at a funny angle at the knee. Iwaizumi wanted to vomit.

Oikawa groaned, low and pained, and Iwaizumi’d noticed the blood then, glistening evilly down his face, congealing in his eyebrows.

“Iwaa—” He slurred and tried to move his arm. Oikawa had begun to tremble and Iwaizumi, not really thinking, gathered Oikawa in his arms and held him close to his chest to keep him warm.

“I’m here, I’m right here,” Iwaizumi heaved out, “fuck, fuck, Tooru you need help, I can’t—”

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa’s voice was thick and heavy with pain, his eyes were hooded and glazed over and it was scaring Iwaizumi so fucking much. Iwaizumi glanced around them, searching desperately for someone, anyone, to help them but it was late and everyone else had long gone home after practice. He and Oikawa were the last ones to leave, as usual, and only then because Iwaizumi had noticed Oikawa grimacing, avoiding putting too much weight on his injured knee wherever possible. “It hurts…” Oikawa groaned, his voice wavering and unsure. His head lolled weakly against Iwaizumi’s chest and Iwaizumi shushed him.

“I-it’s okay, it’s okay, Tooru, you’re okay,” he soothed, not having a fucking clue if anything he was saying was even helping. Iwaizumi shouted for help but stopped when Oikawa began to whine weakly into his shirt.

“M’head,” Oikawa slurred, his eyes squeezing shut and then opening repeatedly. Did that mean something? Oh fuck he probably had a concussion and here he was, shit friend he was, shouting right by him. Iwaizumi stammered out an apology and tried to think. How could he get help? His phone. Right. His phone. Where was his phone? In his pocket? Iwaizumi patted his pocket down. No. Not in his pocket. Right, okay. What about Oikawa’s phone?

“Do you have your phone?” Iwaizumi asked him gently, trying to keep his voice quiet and even. Oikawa nodded weakly, coughed out a sob, and lifted a hand from the floor to gesture to his pocket. Iwaizumi nodded, although Oikawa couldn’t see his face from where he’d pressed it into his shirt again, and leaned forwards, pretty much encasing Oikawa’s face in his stomach. He hoped he wasn’t hurting him. He could feel Oikawa breathing heavily, exhalations sipping through the fabric to Iwaizumi’s skin. In any other situation he’d have found it hot. This was not any other situation. This was fucking scary.

Iwaizumi’s hands trembled as he pushed one inside Oikawa’s school trouser pocket. The fabric was itchy against his fingertips and he stretched forwards until he’d gotten hold of Oikawa’s phone. Oikawa huffed and Iwaizumi flinched, thinking he’d hurt him.

“A’leas’ buy me din’r firs’, Iwa-chan,”

“Shut the fuck up,” Iwaizumi breathed back at him. This wasn’t the time for joking. Iwaizumi’s brain couldn’t process even the thought of joking at this point. Oikawa laughed, but it sank into a sob. Iwaizumi, with the phone in his hand, fumbled as he tried to unlock it, goddamn Oikawa and his passwords. “Shitty-kawa what’s your password?” He tried for a semblance of normality but it came out flaccid.

Oikawa didn’t answer. Iwaizumi’s heart hammered in his chest and his stomach sunk like a house-brick in free-fall. He swore as he leaned backwards, trying to see Oikawa’s face, if he’d passed out, but Oikawa followed him weakly, unwilling to let Iwaizumi see him.

“What’s wrong?” Iwaizumi asked, which was entirely the wrong question, it was very obvious that falling down a flight of concrete stairs with an already bad knee was the problem. “Oi, what’s your password?” Iwaizumi tried again, Oikawa needed help desperately.

“Birthday…” Oikawa moaned, and Iwaizumi strained to hear him.

“Tooru, what—”

“Your birthday,”

“Why is my birthday your password?” Iwaizumi laughed humourlessly as he typed it in, almost sagging in relief when the phone opened. He trembled as he dialled the emergency number and quickly rattled off the situation to the operator. His hand found Oikawa’s head as he did so, looking down at him as he gently massaged it, smearing a little blood through the fluffy tufts as Oikawa sighed and moaned and groaned. Iwaizumi could feel tears leaking through his shirt and his heart clenched. When he hung up, he gently placed the phone beside him, not wanting to damage it further than the cracked screen it sustained through the fall, and tried to shift his numb legs.

“I like you.” What. What was Oikawa saying? A new wave of adrenaline flooded his system.

“What are you…” Iwaizumi trailed off as Oikawa looked up at him, his head rolling on Iwaizumi’s thighs.

“M’password is that,” he fought out, “’cus I like you, Iwa-chan.”

“You have no idea what you’re saying,” Iwaizumi countered, exhaling shakily, “help will be here soon, calm down, Tooru, you’re okay.”

“Shu’up,” Oikawa weakly raised his hand again, flopping it heavily towards Iwaizumi as though to punch him. “I know what’m sayin’ an’ I love you,”

Iwaizumi couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Was this really happening? Here? Like this? Iwaizumi knew he loved Oikawa back, he had for a long time. But it wasn’t as easy as that. There were so many other things to consider, that they’d be parted at university, that they both had things to focus on, that they were childhood friends and like fuck Iwaizumi was going to ruin all of that. Tears welled in his eyes but he forced them back.

“If’m gonna die anyways I might’swell tell you,” Oikawa gave a wobbly smile at his piss-poor attempt at a joke and Iwaizumi just couldn’t keep it together anymore. A low sob jolted through him as the panic dissolved into frightened tears.

“You’re not gonna fucking die, Shitty-kawa,” he scolded, clenching his hand in Oikawa’s shirt. Oikawa hummed and then coughed.

“Really hurts,” he moaned, writhing slightly. “What’re you cryin’ for, y’baby,”

“I’m the baby?” Iwaizumi choked out a laugh, “you’re crying too, dumbass.”

Oikawa huffed, it should have been a light sound but it was incredibly pained. “’M mort’lly wounded an’ dyin’, an’ you haven’ answered me. I…” he paused to breath heavily, “I c’n cry if I wanna,”

“God,” Iwaizumi said gruffly, sniffing, “why are you so dramatic.”

“D’you love me?” Oikawa asked quietly, his joking demeanour fading as the pain grew more unbearable. Iwaizumi nodded down at Oikawa, heat rising in his cheeks and finding himself unable to come up with anything remotely eloquent to suit Oikawa’s poetic tastes.

“Yeah,” Iwaizumi curled closer to Oikawa, aware now of the sirens in the background. “I love you.” Oikawa’s eyes widened, as though he wasn’t really expecting it, and then he smiled.

“Ah,” he sighed, “I c’n die happily now,”

“You’re not dying for the love of fuck, Oikawa,”

“What happen’d t’ Tooru?”

“You’re a pain in the ass, you know that, right?”

Oikawa laughed, “yeah,”

“But you’re my pain in the ass so hold on, you’ll be okay soon.” Iwaizumi couldn’t believe what he was saying, how the situation was making him run his mouth. But Oikawa probably wouldn’t even remember it, he was starting to get delirious with pain and Iwaizumi knew he was feeling so much worse than he let on. But at least they’d confessed now, you know, after years of jumping around it. Iwaizumi just hoped it hadn’t come at the cost of Oikawa’s knee.

But, whatever happened, they’d get through it together, like they always had, and like they always will.


End file.
